


Phil’s Guide To Kissing?

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Flustered Dan, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Phan - Freeform, extremely fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan is going out and is worried about having to kiss his date at the end of the night.He goes to Phil for a little...advice.





	Phil’s Guide To Kissing?

Dan currently sat on the lounge sofa, his legs crossed and his hands tightly folded in his lap.

"I can do this." Dan whispered to himself, "He's your best friend and you have to get practice some how."

Dan subconsciously started to wring his hands together, they suddenly felt rather...clammy.

"Oh my god, Dan. You're so bloody pathetic." Dan groaned as he leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees, burying his face in his hands.

"It's just a simple question, so why is this so damn difficult."

Dan sat there mentally weighing his options.

He could either just suck it up and ask Phil or he could go tomorrow and possibly look like an idiot.

"And you're talking to yourself. That's just great."

"This is stupid." Dan huffed as he got up from the sofa and headed down the hall, stopping in front of Phil closed bedroom door.

"Deep breaths. You ask him for favors all the time, this is no different." Dan says under his breath, trying to give himself a much needed confidence boost.

It's just Phil

Dan closed his eyes and nervously ran a hand through his thick curly hair.

Taking a slow, deep breath as he raised his hand to the door, knocking twice.

The second his knuckles hit the wooden frame he could feel his stomach start to flip and squish, making him instantly feel sick.

Maybe I should just run and pretend it wasn't me who knocked.

Yeah, cause it isn't like you're the only other one that lives here, you div.

To Dan's surprise no one answered.

Really. After all I've put myself though he's not even going to answer?

Dan knocked again.

Nothing.

Dan let's out a frustrated groan as he slowly pushed open the door, peeking around the corner, "Phil?"

A small smile finding it's way to his lips as his eyes finally land on Phil sitting at his desk, his back to Dan.

He's just playing a video game, with his headphones in.

Dan let's out a small sigh of relief, stepping into the room.

"Phil?" He says slightly louder, causing Phil to quickly spin around in his chair to look at him.

"Oh hey." Phil says, pausing the game and slipping off his headphones, setting them on the desk.

"Sorry," He adds with a smile.

Dan nods with a weak smile in return, "It's okay."

"So, what's up?"

Dan's eyes meet Phil's and every ounce of courage that had been rushing through him just seconds ago suddenly vanished.

Not that there was that much to begin with.

With a huff Dan walks to the edge of Phil's bed and flops down face first into the soft mattress.

"You okay there, Danny?" Phil asks with a laugh.

"I can't do it." Dan mumbled into Phil's colorful duvet, letting the thick materiel swallow his words.

At least, he thought so.

"Do what?"

Dan quickly flipped over and sat up.

Phil wasn't suppose to actually hear that.

"Uh, never mind." Dan replies getting ready to stand up.

"Dan." Phil says with a raised eyebrow, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Dan reluctantly sits back down and glances back over at Phil who has a look that obviously reads 'if you don't tell me now, I will most likely find out later'.

Come on, Dan. 

He literally set up the perfect slide in.

Just ask him.

"Phil, I-" Dan stuttered.

With a sigh Dan throws himself backwards onto the bed so he is now looking at the ceiling.

Why can't I do this.

"Phil."

"Yes, Dan." Phil replies with a chuckle at Dan's dramatic state, though he is now slightly worried.

"Phil, I kind of have a date with Miles tomorrow..."

Phil leans back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest, "That's what you had trouble telling me? Dan, you told me that yesterday."

Dan sighs and shakes his head, causing the bed to rock slightly.

"No, that's- ugh, that's not my problem. We have been dating for about two weeks and I have a feeling Miles is going to want to kiss me..."

Phil's whole expression still held nothing but confusion, "And that's a problem because?"

Dan closes his eyes and sucks in a deep breath, bringing his hands up to cover his face, "Phil, I've only kissed a person twice."

Phil's eyes widened, "Wait, really?"

Dan gives a small nod, his eyes still closed.

"And they were simple kisses. Nothing more then a quick peck and, god, I'm so inexperienced it's sad. I'm 25 and I literally have no idea what the hell I'm doing."

Phil leaned forward slightly, still not completely understanding why Dan is so upset about this.

"Okay. And this is why your worried about your date?"

Dan ran his hand nervously through his hair again, wishing the bed would just suck him into it and he could just forget about the whole thing.

"I guess. I just don't want to be the one to mess this up. I haven't had a real relationship in like six years. Six years, Phil!" Dan says while throwing his hands up in the air to elaborate.

Phil stands up and walks over, taking a seat next to Dan on the bed.

"If he really likes you, he's not going to care about any of that stuff."

Dan lets out a grunt as he sits back up, "Yeah, I suppose. But, what if I'm....yanno..."

Phil looks at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Bad, Phil! What if I'm a bad kisser!" Dan replies, his voice raising with frustration.

"Dan." Phil says lightly, "I'm sure you're not bad and even if you are, it's only because you haven't had a lot of well, practice."

Dan nods slowly, he can't bring himself to look at Phil who is sitting just a few inches away, "Right..."

"Phil?"

"Yes, Dan." Phil says with a small smile.

"How many people have you kissed?"

Phil shrugged, "A few, I suppose."

He was afraid Phil was going to say that.

With a deep breath Dan decides it's now or never.

"Phil, feel free to say no, because I don't want to make anything weird between us, but I've just sat on the sofa for the last hour trying to figure out how I can get better before tomorrow and I don't know what else to do so I'm asking you-" Dan rushes out in one breath.

Phil just sits there, eyes wide, but still completely clueless.

"Dan, I don't think I understand?"

Dan's gaze suddenly falls to his twiddling thumbs in his lap.

"Phil, I need you to teach me how to kiss. Like, properly kiss."

".....Okay."

Dan's head suddenly snaps up to look at his best friend as though he had just grown four extra eyes.

"What?" Dan asks, his voice just above a whisper, his eyes glossing across Phil's trying to find any trace of humor.

Surly he didn't hear him correctly.

Phil's lips pull into a grin, "I said, okay."

Dan sat there stunned with shock, "You don't think it will make things, I don't know, weird?"

Phil laughs, "Dan, think about some of the stuff we have done together. I'm pretty sure me teaching you how to kiss isn't going to effect much."

Dan shrugged.

The man had a good point.

"Okay so, first you obviously need to be facing each other," Phil states as he turns so he's now facing Dan with his legs crossed under him on the bed.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that." Dan replies, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he scoots further on the bed so he matches Phil's position, their knees touching.

"Ha. Ha." Phil replies with a mocking grin.

"So, I guess I'll just kiss you and then we will see what we have to work with, yeah?"

"This is already so embarrassing and you are making it so much worse."

Phil rolls his eyes, "Hey, you're the one who asked me for help."

"Yeah, yeah, just kiss me, Lester."

Phil replies with a wink, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

How is he so calm about this.

Phil's eyes meet Dan's as he starts leaning in.

Dan can feel his heart starting to pulse faster in his chest, making his breaths short.

"Dan, relax. We can stop if you want." Phil asks stopping just meters away, his eyes never leaving Dan's.

Dan numbly shakes his head.

All he can focus on right now is how close they are.

How their knees are lightly brushing together.

How Phil's hot breaths gently flow against his lips.

Then everything in his mind goes fuzzy.

Dan can't feel anything, but the light pressure of Phil's lips on his.

Phil gently pulls Dan's body into reacting as he moves his lips softly against Dan's.

Damn.

Dan sighs as Phil leans back, their lips disconnecting with a pop.

"Dan?"

Dan's eyes suddenly fly open to see a smiling Phil sitting front in of him.

Dan was so lost in Phil, he forgot to open his eyes again.

"Yeah?" Dan says blinking a few times, feeling the heat starting to rush to his cheeks.

"I don't know why you were so afraid. You're-" Phil coughs nervously, sitting up a little straighter, "You're actually really good."

Dan must have looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

Phil just said I'm a good kisser.

Dan lets out a small nervous laugh, "Thanks."

Phil nods, "The only things I would work on is when your lips connect, it helps if you move your head just tad."

Dan looked totally lost, "Show me?"

Phil chuckles, "Here," he says before leaning forward again and gripping Dan's chin gently, "And it's okay to touch you know. No need to be so stiff." He adds  
with a smile.

Dan nods, entranced by every word.

Or maybe that's just Phil.

Phil takes Dan's hand and places it on his shoulder.

"See, I don't bite. Just follow my lead."

Dan quickly nods before leaning forward the rest of the way to reconnect their lips, causing Phil to smile into the kiss at Dan's sudden eagerness.

Dan slowly moves so he has his arms comfortably wrapped around Phil's neck.

In just a few seconds they move in perfect rhythm.

Dan decides to be brave and gently pulls Phil's bottom lip between his teeth, gently rolling it and earning a moan from Phil.

Did I do that? 

They pull away at the same time, only because they are indeed human and need to breath.

"Woah." Phil says with a breathless giggle, "Are you sure you have only kissed two people?"

Dan's lips curl into a grin as he shrugs, "Yeah, but I have never kissed like that before."

Phil smiles, before quickly leaning in and kissing Dan's cheek.

"Well, you're a natural." He says with a smirk, standing up and walking out, leaving a blushing Dan sitting on his bed.

Dan glides his fingers over the still warm spot of Phil's lips on his cheek.

Well that certainly didn't go quite as expected.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna get to know me a little more or just wanna stalk me a little, check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
